The present disclosure relates to an image processing device and an image processing method, and particularly to an image processing device and an image processing method which reduce noise included in an image.
In shooting an image, there is known technology for obtaining an image with reduced noise by compositing successively-shot multiple images (frames). For example, in the case where, on an image to be processed (target image), multiple images (reference images) are composited, which are shot successively before or after the shooting of the target image and are aligned by motion estimation and motion compensation, images which are almost the same as each other are integrated in a time direction. Accordingly, the noise randomly included in each image is cancelled out, and hence is reduced as a result. Hereinafter, the noise reduction (NR) achieved by such a method is referred to as frame NR.
As an advantage of the frame NR, there is that the noise can be reduced regardless of a spatial frequency. For example, in the NR using a spatial filter, it is difficult to distinguish noise of a high-frequency component from an edge of a subject-of-shooting. In contrast, in the frame NR, the noise of a high-frequency component can be reduced while keeping the edge of the subject-of-shooting (for example, refer to JP 2009-81596A).